I Can't Let You Go
by jameshong1234
Summary: Never before has Ethan had to deal with this. how wil he react when one of his best friends are moving away from him.


**I Can't Let You Go**

EthanxBenny

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that's has to do with My babysitter's a vampire. All rights belong to disney and the creators of the show.  
**Rated**: M

I am glad to see that some people enjoy my stories so I'm going to try and keep on writing as many as I can. Hopefully I can become better and people will start to really notice me on fanfiction. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next story.

_This is in the PoV of Ethan_

* * *

I can't stop the tears. They just keep coming. No matter how much I will them to stop they just keep flowing. I reached out and tried to call your name but no matter how loud I scream you never seem to hear. You just keep walking away. Farther and farther away until I could no longer see you.

That's when I woke up.

_Not this dream again._

I get out of bed and make my way to the shower. I strip my clothes on the way so I don't have to deal with them when I get into the bathroom.

I turn on the water and while it's warming up, I start to wonder what these dreams mean. The same dream over and over again. It must be a sign.

By now I realized that everything happens for a reason nothing is coincidental.  
I try to think of who is the figure that keeps walking away and why it makes me react the way I do in my dreams. Every single time I have this dream, the man's face has never showed it self to me.

I step into the shower and let the warm water run down my body.

It could be a vision. But. Only get those while touching something. I'll ask Benny.  
Benny has been my best friend since before we could walk. He also happens to be all magical and stuff so this is right up his alley.

I quickly clean myself and get ready to leave, but before I could get downstairs the doorbell rings.

"One minute!" I shout so he could hear me. I ran downstairs fully knowing who was even behind the door before even opening it.

Opening the door I see Benny there standing with his goofy smile like he always does whenever he comes over.

"Hey Ethan. Hows it goin'?" he asked. He's so cute.

_Wait what did I just say?_

"Just woke up. Nothing's really happened yet." I said.

"True that. So I have something to tell you." Benny said without making eye contact.

"Yeah sure. You can tell me anything."

"I'm moving."

"Oh is that it? I thought I was going to be more serious. So which neighborhood are you coming to? We gonna become neighbors?" I laughed. I knew he wouldn't move too far.

"Um Ethan, I'm moving to Europe."

That's when it hit me. My best friend since childhood will be leaving and I might never seen him again.

"Wait what?"

"My grandma thinks its best for me to train my magic in Europe where there will be less threats on my life."

I couldn't believe it. It was too much. I started to feel the tears forming in my eyes. That's when I realized that I liked Benny more than a friend, more than a best friend. I was in love with him.

"You can't leave Benny."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't want you to worry."

Now I couldn't stop the tears. I fell to the floor and started to ball my eyes out.

"You can't leave Benny because I'll miss you too much."

"You have other friends besides me."

"BUT I DON'T LOVE ANY OF THEM LIKE I DO YOU!"

I stood up and ran into my room and locked the door just crying my eyes out.

I don't know how long it's been but I found myself waking up extremely warm. I felt someone rubbing my arm and I heard a slow and steady heartbeat.

"Hi there." Benny said. He was just holding me and softly cooing me.

"Why do you have to move." I could barely get my voice above a whisper, but it was loud enough for Benny to hear.

"I'm not moving Ethan. I asked my grandma if I could stay here with you and she said that it was fine as long as I got the courage t ask you out. Conniving old bat."

"Wait so you're not moving?"

"Not if you agree to go out with me."

"You think that I would just say yes to you and everything would be okay?"

"Um...yes?"

"You're lucky your cute."

And that's when he leaned down and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him and started to strip him of his clothes. In seconds we both were naked and lying on the bed kissing passionately.

I felt our cocks getting harder and Benny started to grind them together. I couldn't help but moan out at the delicious friction it caused.

I started to find my way down to his cock kissing every inch of flesh I could. As soon as I got down there, I immediately took his cock in my mouth. I took as much of it in as possible without choking and used my hand to rub the rest.

"Ethan...oh...yes that feels so good."

I saw him take two fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them. That just gave me more motivation to suck harder. He moaned louder and I saw him stick two fingers in his ass.

Not wanting to miss the show, I stopped sucking and told him to show me everything he was doing to himself.

He turned around and stuck his ass in the air. I saw his fingers slowly come back to his hole and stretch him I couldn't bear to be away from his hole any longer I took my cock and lined it up with his hole.

I slammed all the way in and started to fuck him.

With each thrust I rubbed his cock until he couldn't take anymore and came all over my hand and bed.

Once Benny came his hole became incredibly tight and I came deep inside of him.

"You are going to have to bottom a lot more until I forgive for this."

"I know Ethan. And I love you too."


End file.
